An Elven Outcast
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: Midnight Winter is an elven ranger. She is skilled in many things, and now that Gandalf has recruited her for the quest to regain Erabor, she will learn many new things in life. Also, why does she have a broken chain around her neck? There is way more to this little trickster than meets the eye. And Kili is set upon finding out EVERYTHING about her. Kili/OFC. Staying T for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hobbit fanfiction, and this is for my friend Dany. She loves the Lord of the Rings universe and Kili is both of our favorite characters. This is unbetaed, but I do the best I can. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Beginnings

"God damn it, Gandalf. Where are you?" I asked to the wind as I jumped from branch to branch. I was going up and down the path that Gandalf told me to meet him on, but he had yet to show. I stopped at one of the trees and sat on one of the branches and leaned back against the trunk. I closed my eyes in hope of a quick nap, but no sleep came. My memories still haunted me, and the only way I could sleep was with a mixture only Gandalf could create.

After a while I heard the distant sound of coins jingling, then I heard a familiar voice state "My dear Bilbo, I never doubted you for a second." he was finally here, and with company. Gandalf knew me well enough, but his companions did not, let the fun begin!

* * *

_O~O Kili O~O_

* * *

I gladly caught the bag of coins Fili passed me right after Bilbo showed up with the paper. Everyone was laughing and passing the money around when I heard Thorin say something slightly unexpected.

"Gandalf, when will we meet the man you spoke of? The one you said could help guide us." he asked. I could see a slight smile on Gandalf's face.

"Oh, we'll meet them soon." he said. We continued on, jesting at each other as we rode the ponies down the trail through the woods. Soon it began to rain. It quickly soaked our gear, yet we rode on. That was, until we heard a voice call out to us.

"Who dares enter my realm!" the voice said. Everyone began to look around. We jumped off our ponies and wondered around.

"You should not be here. I do not take visitors kindly." the voice spoke. I walked near a tree and saw a light indentation in the bark. I lifted my hand up to feel it, but tried to jump away as an arrow went through my sleeve and stuck into the tree. I looked around slightly panicked as I tried to find the archer. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf chuckling.

"Come now, Midnight. You nearly killed Kili by scaring him to death." the wizard laughed. I heard some slight rustling, and then a thump.

"Gandalf, you should know I judge my companions by their reactions to my tricks. The should have been more prepared." I heard a voice say. It was weird, it sounded like a girl's voice, but it sounded neither like a women nor child. I saw a girl walk out from behind a tree and my eye bulged.

Before the company stood a young girl with long black hair parted to the side. She had long bangs hanging in front of her bright purple eyes, but thin braids held back the rest of her hair. She was pale and her complexion was flawless. She looked young, and seemed slightly shorter than me. She had pale red lips that where set in a smirk. For such a young girl, she was rather...well endowed... in the...chest area. She was thin and rather curvy for one of her age.

She wore a strapless black leather shirt and black leather pants that met at her black boots. She had a black cloak around her. She carried two elven blades on her back and a silver-handled dagger in its sheath on her thigh, she also had a quiver of arrows on her back, and an elven bow in her hands. When I look back up at her face, I saw her pointed ears, and then I noticed what looked like a chain around her neck, and not in the decorative way. It was rather thin and small. When I looked in to her bright purple eyes, they seemed...older somehow.

Thorin pulled his sword out and pointed it at the girls throat. "Who are you and why are you here?" he questioned with a glare.

"I think if you thought about it, you would know the answer to that." she said raising her hands in the air. Thorin put the point of the blade to her throat.

"Don't mock me _she-elf_, answer the question."

"Aw, Thorin Oakenshield. Has the personality of dwarve's really been so lowered? I weep for the future. I am Midnight, Midnight Winter. Some might call me an elven ranger, while others call me a thief and a burglar. Gandalf summoned me because he said he needed a guide." she said. After she finished, her face changed and she looked rather serious. "Now I suggest you lower your sword _king_. I bow to no one, so I will not hesitate to kill you should I deem it wise, you are unexperienced in my eyes." she said

"Midnight, please calm down and think about this." Gandalf said. I saw a look of confusion pass across my uncles face.

"Unexperienced? You look eleven, maybe a little older, what could you possibly know!" Thorin said

"Oh Thorin, I have fought many more battle than you, I have been fighting since before you were born. I am older than you think. I was there when your mountain fell to ruin. I was there when you were born, and even then I was somewhat old by dwarf standards. I am a _C__eann Damanta_, or a Damned One. I was cursed when I was young to stay the way I was for the rest of eternity. So yes, in my eyes you are unexperienced." Midnight said, her eyes narrowing. So that was why she looked and sounded rather strange. The Damned Ones are cursed to stay in the bodies of children for all of their lives. Parts of them may mature slowly, and their voices will change somewhat. Or so the stories say. No one knows what they did to receive that punishment.

Thorin turned to Gandalf. "Why did you chose her, she is a _Ceann Damanta_, and an elf!" he said angrily

"Thorin, Midnight came to help you. If she wanted to harm you, you would have all been dead by now. The fact she even came is a good thing."

"Gandalf! You make me sound like some expensive cheap for-hire. I came because I have a soft spot for dwarves, you told me there were area's that I knew better than you. That's why I came. To help the race the helped me in my time of need." Midnight said.

"What do you mean?" Fili asked

"I mean that when I was completely abandoned and had no idea what to do, dwarves found me and helped me out. They built a house in the woods for me and gave me the dagger right here." she said pulling out the sheathed dagger. I looked like the blade was made out of obsidian, but it had a slight silver tint. I could tell that who ever had made it melted the obsidian somehow and mixed it with silver to strengthen the blade. The handle was silver and had pieces of amethyst embedded in the handle. Then her eyes turned to me, I realized that I was still pinned to the tree.

* * *

_O~O Midnight O~O_

* * *

I looked over to the dwarf I had pinned to a tree. He had dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black and had dark brown eyes. The young dwarf was rather handsome He had been standing net to the tree with his arm raised so it was all to easy to pin him. I knew why he went over to the tree, but I wanted to check anyway. I walked over and stood in front of him. He was tall by dwarf standards as her stood a little taller than I did.

"Why did you come over to this tree?" I asked. I could see he was a little nervous.

"I saw an indentation in the bark, so I came over so I could take a closer look. It looks like a line was carved into it and then there are what looks like arrow holes all along it." he said. I gave him a smile.

"You have the eyes of a ranger, well done. That line is where I do my target practice. I live in these woods so I practice moving around and shooting. It's what I do when I'm not messing around with passing travelers." I said. It was still raining. I gave a sigh and let out a whistle. When I heard the sound of distant hooves I pulled the arrow out of the tree that was holding the dwarf in place, than I backed up a little and ran up the trunk of the tree, doing a back flip. I turned in the air and when I came down I landed on my galloping pony. I pulled the reins softly, and she came to a stop. I was ahead of the dwarves on my black horse so I looked back to see the dwarves staring at me in shock. Thorin didn't look to happy though.

"Thorin Oakensheild, I know why you hate my kind. But I am not like them. I only do what I believe is best for what I am doing in that moment. And right now I am to help you on you quest to Erabor. The rain will stop soon, and there is an area we can rest. Follow me and I will lead you there. Gandalf knows of where I speak." I turned back around and headed to the stone area. As we arrived the sun was setting, so we set up camp and rested for a while. That was until we heard the sound of the orcs that where below our resting place. I was reclining against a rock and simply watched as the hobbit Bilbo looked around scared.

"What was that?" he asked looking over at the dwarves I found out where called Fili and Kili. I could tell something would find amusing was about to go down. Kili had a panicked look on his face.

"Orcs." he stated.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, beginning to panic. I saw Thorin out of the corner of my sit up ready and alert.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili continued. I held in a chuckle.

"The lowlands will be crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours of the night when everyone's asleep, quick and quiet. No screams. Just lot's of blood." Kili said. When Bilbo turned around frightened I saw Kili and Fili share a look and they began to laugh quietly.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin suddenly asked "That a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he asked. I could hear a hint of anger in his voice.

Kili looked down ashamed "We didn't mean anything by it." he said

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said walking to the edge of the cliff. Balin turned toward Bilbo.

"Don't worry laddie. Thorin has more reasons than most to hate Orcs." He said

I stood up silently. I had heard the story before, so I grabbed my weapons and walked into the forest. I pulled out my bow and climbed into one of the trees. I closed my eyes, listening for any sounds. I heard breathing and the heavy footsteps of a dwarf.

"Midnight?" I heard Kili ask. I hoped down from the tree silently. I walked around the tree and found I was behind him.

"What are you doing here, young dwarf." I asked

He jumped and spun around to face me "You disappeared, so I came looking for you. And my name is Kili, not 'young dwarf'." he said sounding a little frustrated. I smiled.

"I know you're name. And I came out here to be away from Oakensheild's life story. I have seen it once. I don't wish to here it again." I said.

"Wait, you've seen it?" Kili asked

"I was asked by his father to watch over him when he was born. It was the least I could do for the dwarf that saved my life." I said

"How did he save you?" Kili asked

"I was laying in the middle of the road unconscious when he and his company found me. He was just a child when they found me. They were the dwarves that helped me out. He visited every now and then, and we became close friends. When Thorin was born, he asked me to watch over him no matter what. And so I have, and always will. I always watch on the sidelines though. I was also there when you and your brother were born. You mother, Dis, knew what I had been asked. She asked me to do the same, and that if I ever had time away from Thorin, if I could watch the two of you." I said calmly

"Wow, I had no idea..." Kili said softly. Then he looked up.

"You talk like you have always been alone, I thought that all of the elves like you stayed together. And don't you have a family?" I stiffened.

'_No, don't think about those times.'_ I thought to myself

"There was a time when we did, but things changed. And I do not contact my family. My father exiled me for what I was. And for your information all of the Damned Ones and born the way they are. We did nothing to become the way we are. And for that we are cast out by our families, they don't want us to 'tarnish' their names. The race of elves are arrogant. They want perfection, so if it means casting out your own family...they will do it." I finished quietly

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you, I shouldn't have brought it up." Kili said softly. I gave a soft smile

"It's alright, Kili. You had no idea. A lot of things happened that I wish I could forget. But some tings will never go away." I said. I had the urge to rub my neck, but I held it back.

"What were you doing in the tree, by the way." he asked after a moment of semi awkward silence. I smiled.

"I was going hunting, for extra food for the journey. Would you like to join me?" I asked. A wide smile spread across his face.

"I would love to!" he said excitedly.

"Follow me as quietly as you can." I said. I ran over to the tree I was up in and ran up the trunk, grabbing onto the lowest branch and hoisting myself up. I jumped over a few branches to give Kili some room. We went from tree to tree almost silently. When I heard the sound of men, I froze. I looked back at Kili and he gave me a questioning look.

"Would you mind if I robbed someone? Men have some interesting things with them sometimes." I said quietly. Kili shifted a little bit in his crouched position.

"What if they're simply travelers?" he asked. I held back a sigh. He had no idea what the race of men had done to me, so of course he would think that.

"I'll look, if they are truly innocent, then I'll leave them be. Now watch a master trickster." I said. I jumped down from the tree silently, and snuck over to the light I could see. I looked around the camp, that's when I saw a cage.

"What we gonna do with 'er. I bet she'd be worth lot's on the market." I saw a man say to his companions. There where three. I looked closer at the cage and saw a human child who looked about eleven years old. I slowly undid my cloak and let it fall to the forest ground. I looked up at Kili, he was staring at me with wide eyes.

'_Change of plans_' I mouthed. I pulled out my dagger and walked into the light I purposefully stepped on a twig. The camp went silent, and all eyes turned to me.

* * *

_O~O Kili O~O_

* * *

I stared in shock as Midnight walked forward in plain sight. When the men turned around they stared for a second.

"What do you want, little girl." the leader asked

"Let the child go." she said simply

"Or we could grad you and sell both of you." one of the companions said. Midnight through her dagger up in the air and caught the handle as it came back down. She gave a sigh as she pretended to inspect the blade.

"Sorry to say, but I've done my time." her eyes locked on the leader and narrowed. Then she charged. She jumped forward quickly, slicing the leaders throat. This knocked the other two back into their senses and they pulled out their weapons. She pulled out one of her two swords and stood her ground. The two men charged, one swung high, the other low. Midnight front flipped, going in between the blades. She struck their legs and somersaulted. The two men fell down and she stabbed them in the back. She sheathed her blades and walked towards the cage. The girl backed away and shivered.

"Stay away!" she yelled

Midnight gave a soft smile "I wont hurt you." she said softly, almost to quiet for me to hear. Midnight pulled out something I couldn't see, then opened the lock. "Go, be free." She said. As Midnight turned around the girl gasped.

"You're a _Ceann Damanta!" _how did the girl know? When Midnight turned around, I saw a tattoo on her right shoulder. It was rose that was on fire.

"Yes, I am." Midnight said after a second.

"My mother was like you, do you know her?" the little girl asked

"I have no idea, young one. I haven't had any contact with my kin in a long time. I must be going. There are things I must do for old friends. I hope we meet again." Midnight said. She turned around and began to walk in my direction. She picked up her cloak and put it on as she continued walking. "Let's go Kili. We should return to the camp site." I hopped down and gave a nod.

"You know, I found what you did to Bilbo earlier humorous. Playing tricks on people is fun as long as you don't take it to far." she said. For some reason, that comment made me smile. I turned around and followed her back. This was going to be an interesting journey.

* * *

**So? Good, bad? Please tell me if you think anything should be changed. I look forward to your reviews!**


	2. AN

**I'm sorry I haven't done anything with this story since I put it out. I've been going through a lot of things right now, plus I've been meaning to write the sequel to a story I have. So, until further notice I'm going on a short break, when I come back, I'm going to finish my series and a few other stories before I come back to this one. So this story is now on a temporary hiatus. I'll maybe post some things on my facebook page, which the link in on my profile here. Thank you all for reading this story so far!**


End file.
